Celestial Princess
by Shacel
Summary: An unexpected female from another world just dropped into his life. Will love bloom between these two different people? InuixOC


Summary: An unexpected female from another world just dropped into his life. Will love bloom between these two different people?

Pairs: Inui/OC

I do not own POT!

* * *

Info 

Name: Ryuu Michiko (meanings: RyuuDragon, Michikobeautiful wise child)

Species: Nordics/Blues

Age: 80 years old (Human16 years old)

Personality: Caring, reliable, nice, smart, shy, neat, sometimes serious, sometimes playful, active, complete self-control, and very capable of handling any situation.

Description: She's a well-fit slender body and she looks exactly like a human except she has pointy ears like an elf, dark pink skin tone, and eyes that are black (just like theSims2: Alien Sims) but original size not big. She has also small cute antennas on her forehead. She has a long light pink hair with a beautiful crown that matches her beautiful white luxurious dress that has a slit that goes up to her thighs.

Other facts: Princess of the planet, Glykeria.

Abilities: Telekinesis and telepathic powers. Hyaku, a system of fighting with many offensives styles and used only to defend when enemy attacks, mainly knowing all the pressure points of a living body and strikes where it's vulnerable. (I just made it up, don't bother searching.)

* * *

50 light years away in a planet called Glykeria was under attack. They were attacked by reptiles that are largely subterranean, pterodactyl-like hominoids with bat-like wings. They are called, Dracos. While soldiers try to fend them off but been proved useless as their strength was no matched for them. Some were able to get in the castle to capture the princess, Michiko. Why you ask she is important? Well, from the moment she was born, she was the next celestial warrior that will bring balance back to her planet. Unfortunately, that time has not yet come until the next two months. 

In the castle up high on a tower, the king and queen were watching and observing whether or not to take action. Seeing the worthless effort of fending off the Dracos. They decided to send their daughter off. Both ran to their daughter's room as she was looking out the window, watching the battle that took place right outside the castle. She noticed her parents came in. "Mother, father! What are we going to do?" Michiko asked. "No, it's what we're about to do to you, Chiko," said the Queen. Michiko was trying to understand what her mother meant. "What she is saying, Michiko is that we have to send you off somewhere, away from this place! It is too dangerous here, there's a 75 percent chance you'll be captured!" said the king.

After much arguing, Michiko finally gave in. It was the best way and she was needed to stay alive and out of harm's way. The family hurriedly runs down the halls to the escape pods. Michiko was then forced to enter the pod after she bid her farewell to her parents. Just then the doors were opened, revealing the general of the Dracos. The general understood this situation as he quickly ran to capture Michiko. The king tackles the beast and engaged a fight with him. The queen quickly types the coordinates and slammed the red button which send Michiko away then to hyperspace jump.

'…_mother…father…I shall return…and when I do, I will restore peace in our kingdom…I promise…till we meet again…_' Michiko thought as she saw her home planet farther and farther away in a matter of seconds until she could see it no more.

The Draco general growled in defeat as he used his anger that badly injured the king. "Daichi!" shouted the queen as she hurriedly knelt down to his side. "I'm fine, Shinobu," said the fallen king. The general quickly ran to the controls and tried to find where the pod is leading. Once he got his results, he smirked evilly. "…such a pity…your daughter will not hide there for long for we will capture her…till we meet again, my _king_," said the general as he left and retreated his army for another mission.

"…Daichi…will Michiko be alright?" Shinobu asked as she stroked the hair of her beloved husband. "…I don't know Shinobu, let's just hope she is…" replied the king as they watch the window ceiling above that reveals the dark sky with the billion shining stars.

* * *

On planet earth… 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Everyone on the tennis club trembled with fear as more people who did not make each lap in 1 minute suffered drinking from the penal tea created by Inui. Everyone's thoughts are amazingly the same.

'_I'LL NEVER DRINK THAT!!_'

That was the only thing going through the Seigaku members' heads except a certain sadist tensai who seem to loves it and watch other people suffer. But in the head everyone has to drink it, even the regulars since Inui forgot to tell them you have to make it in 50 seconds and they made it in 51 seconds. Fuji was the only person enjoying the drink and Tezuka whose expression is too cold withstand the drink. "Would you like another pitcher?" Inui asked as he drinks his.

"No thanks" (Tezuka)

"Yes please" (Fuji)

The rest, well, let's just say they're not moving and they're barely breathing.

When it was time to be heading home, as usual Inui walks home alone until Oishi, Fuji, and Tezuka joined him.

"Inui, next time, don't forget to tell us and please stop with the drink attacks" said Oishi who was worried that one day the drinks could be the death of him or for everyone who are the victims of it.

"What's wrong with it, Oishi? Wasn't it fun?" Fuji asked while putting up his innocent smile. Inui sweat dropped as Oishi gawk at him, who would think that, was fun!? And how can he withstand that drink?!

"Ano, Fuji… how can you like Inui's drink?" Oishi asked, kind of worrying if Fuji has a disease.

"Hmmm…I don't know, I just do," said Fuji who's still smiling. Oishi laughed nervously and now really scared of him. Inui then took out his notebook and scribbling fast.

Just then, they encountered a very dirty path. It seems on the path were several black cats crossing their path. Where the hell did that come from?!

"…that's a lot of bad omen," said Oishi. He then noticed Fuji turning around.

"Where are you going, Fuji?"

"They say if a black cat cross your path, you have to take another path to avoid bad omen," said Fuji as he kept walking. The other senpais just shrugged as they just follow their creepy, tensai as Inui still scribbles away and Tezuka is, well…is being Tezuka. And so after a mile walk they finally arrived at the neighborhood. Obviously, Oishi and Inui live nearby as Tezuka and Fuji lives in another. Just then a red car passed by and beep, signaling one of them to come over. Fuji smiled as it was her sister, Yumiko. "Well Ja-ne," said Fuji as he entered the car then drove off.

Inui then arrived home, he then saw a note on the coffee table. He took it and read it.

**Dear Sadahara,**

**Your father and I are on a trip and we'll be gone about a month on an expedition, members only I supposed. There's an envelope by the counter with 50,000 yen. Please spend it wisely.**

**Mom**

Inui sighed. He wasn't surprised, this always happen every year. They go to that expedition, he doesn't know about and they don't leave any clues for him to figure it out. In his calculations, it's exactly 7:30 P.M. so he decided to order in pizza. He fast dialed the Pizza Palace. "By the time, it will be 8:30, there's a 90 probability that he or she will make it in 5 minutes later than that," said Inui. He went up to his room and started creating his experiments. In Inui's room, it was not something you expect. It was a very normal room, surprisingly. And you thought, it was a lab. Well, there is a high-tech lab in his closet. XP HA! Just kidding. Once the pizza arrived which was 5 minutes late, he just gave 100 yen to the deliverer anyway.

After that, he went to feed his dog, Sparky and does his homework then finish off his latest drink, Toxic Ice. For what seem like to Inui the shortest time, it was already 11:30 P.M. Inui twitched from the sudden pass of time. '_This is…illogical…_' Inui thought. He sighed again and went to bed. Once he felt the pillow on his head, he quickly fall to slumber peacefully.

Later on, it was 12:30 A.M., an hour passed since Inui fell asleep. He began to toss and turn and sweat so much. Yes, he was having a nightmare but I couldn't say it's a nightmare. It was a message.

* * *

Dream Sequence 

_**Can you hear me? Please, help me! Come to me!**_

"Where are you!?" shouted Inui. Who was in an imaginable world. Everything looked like space. That's when he saw a pod floating.

_**Over here! I'm inside here!**_

Inui swam (he's in space, duh!) over to the pod and checked inside. He sees a beautiful girl, though very strange, especially in royal clothing as well as a different color. '_Wait, antennas? Pink skin tone? Elf like ears? What is she?_' Inui thought as he gawk at the beautiful fallen angel that fell to slumber.

**_Please… help me…_**

"…a-am…am I dreaming? …oh crap…" said Inui as he soon start to fade away to dusts.

End dream sequence

* * *

He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up. He cursed himself for waking up. He wanted to go back to sleep since it was still 12:35. Morning daylight won't come at least several more hours. He sat up and walked over to his window, appreciating the bright sky. '_That's strange…tonight's stars are really beautiful and so many…I wonder why…_' Inui thought. Sparky, his dog, started barking when he started to hear a voice singing to him. 

**Shizuka ni tada mitsumeteta  
Chiisaki mono nemuru kao  
Miken ni shiwa sukoshi dake yoseteru  
Kowai yume nara me-o samashite**

Inui listens to it peacefully as he watched the sky. '_Wait…that voice!!_' Inui thought then suddenly a bright star shined on the sky. It was getting closer and closer until then it was on fire. It looked like a meteor and from his point of view it was heading straight next to his house, which is an empty lot. It crashed but for some reason, there was no sound. It was absolutely silent. Inui looked around the neighborhood and saw no lights turning on. Sparky quickly hid under his master's bed. Inui quickly ran out of the house and check to see what it was. In front of his eyes was a small shuttle, almost like an escape pod from the Star Wars movies.

Inui hesitantly walked over to the pod, examining the crashed item. He saw a red button and with curiosity, he pressed it. The pod opened revealing the girl from his dreams or maybe visions. She looks exactly from his vision. Inui blushed and gawk at the mistress's beauty. He quickly shook his thoughts and started to think. '_Should I call the police? …No! No one must know!!_' Inui thought as he took the girl in Bridal style and took her in his home. He then placed her on the guestroom bed. He checks for any vital signs and any critical injuries. She seems to be breathing and no injuries except a cut on her forehead, which seems to be bleeding white goo. He quickly to out the first aid kit. He cleans the wound and put a bandage on. Sparky barked and Inui shushed him.

"Sparky, stay here and watch her, okay?" said Inui. Sparky silently bark and was now on guard. Inui quickly ran outside, to solve how to get rid of the pod. Instead of expecting the pod, it was now just a square on the crash. He grabbed it. '_…maybe when the passenger was out, this pod quickly turn to be a portable device…fascinating…maybe she's…she's an alien!'_ Inui thought as he quickly went inside. Inui put the square inside a drawer. Once he did, he sat next to her. He examined her beautiful body, slender and curve. Her breasts small and humble. '_Wait! What am I thinking?!_' Inui thought as he shook his head furiously. But he couldn't help but to caress the gentle skin. It was fur, very thing that you actually think its skin. '_…it's fur…and It's very soft….she smells nice too like Sakura trees blooming in the spring…UGH! Get it together Inui!_' Inui thought. He took his hand away and settled himself on the seat next to the bed. He somehow seemed at peace with the girl. '_I'll ask questions…once she wakes up…_' Inui thought and in a matter of seconds, sleep took him.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review! Cuz Inui's in love with an alien! 


End file.
